cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Bands and Artists (list)
“Musicians are a superstitious and... chemically enhanced lot." -- ''Urdnot Wraze A list of the many musical talents mentioned on CDN. * '''3DomeArmy' - drell vocalists * 5ERP3NT - asari artist; albums include Endless Nights, which has been mentioned by Julmoth Ran'Obhol (bemoaning a re-release that sounded no different to the old one) and by an asari member of Eclipse, who wanted it played "in its entirety, with the pauses, just as nature intended." * Abel Manderley - a composer of progressive instrumental music, and a spearhead of the Extraterrestrial Welcoming movement on Earth. Extremely popular with asari for his heavily spiritual inspiration. * A.F. Aramen * Ahsaala and Battis Montagnis - folk musicians of Solregit, known for “Victorious Star” on the album BEACON. * Aleysh'a Satic - "she" isn't actually a solo act; "Satic" is a virtual construct synched to the vocals of the pair who comprise her, singing while melded; hence why "she" can sing four-part harmony by herself. * Anova - asari singer * Arteena Idrian * Autophage Lovers - asari robe punk, with lead vocalist "Generica T'Itle". They were famously dubbed "Thessia's Public Enemy #1" for their controversial lyrics and appearance. They dissolved spectacularly in 2098 when two of their members quit and left for a convent. *'Bio-Sonic Crescent Dune' - wavefusion band, established in 1988 * Blasphemous Jellyfish - hanar band, no doubt controversial * Blasphemous Xenophage - krogan Red Metal band. * Brood Mother - "the best onslaught-metal band in the galaxy, and almost certainly the only one fronted by an asari. High Thessian never sounded quite so good as it does in harsh vocals." * Brynhildr Fridriksdóttir and Jarren Lineaus - their collaboration popularised the fusion of human and turian rock known as Thunderbreak * Congealed * Datapad Watchhand * Dead Shell Casings - Salarian direcore * Deralia and the Unbordered - made up of a salarian, a turian, a hanar and two drell, headed by an asari. * Enkindle This * Face Smasher - Styia claimed once that "Face Smasher is the only band worth listening to when you are working out." Aneeda D'Veyra noted, "I don't usually like you, 'cos you're kinda an asshole, but I'll give you that one." * Featherstar - a raloi band, the first such to perform at Exodus By Arcturus. * For The Cause - turian band, consisting of Auchus Achanian, Plasius Quilan, Caslus Tremonian, and Caetus Lucinius. They perform, among other genres, Red Metal adapted for turians. * Gilus Haxibon - turian folk. According to Emon Spiza, "he seriously overdoes it on the pan flutes (though being turian folk music this is a basic requirement), but the man does a decent job of harmonization and his throat singing is a spectacle to listen to. He also avoids the damned cardinal sin of mistaking clashing seconds as an acceptable chord progression, and while the lyrics are irritatingly forlorn they at least manage a decent rhythm." * Glorious Extinction - fittingly, they died at their concert. * Grammar What Grammar - salarian bebop. * Hin - turian opera. * Hortch and the Witnesses - Hortch is a vorcha * Hostile Cuddling - a hanar band. Their debut album (and single) is called "This one's artificial gravity unit must be failing, because this one is falling in love," and according to Vakkel Orrinda it is possibly the most insipid thing he ever heard. * HyPer TangL * Iranax Pulto - turian folk music legend * Irradiated Cobalt - Thessian Krocore * Ish Mitsner Group - salarian bebop. * Jana Synesrix * Jelusa Nektaros * Jerl Schannt - Wet Skin * Johnny Horrorshow - infamous as a "shock icon". * Kryva'yhtye * Lady Sweat * LKOR - see: Lokkor * Loud Noise - red metal/turcore fusion band with a vorcha lead singer, but every concert it's a different lead singer because in the last song of each performance the krogan drummer rips the lead singer in two. * Loveseat of Skulls - red metal. See: Skhash * Masticating Box - post-folk-tronic jam, notable for a set at Rock For Salarians in 2179 where they mistook a dalatrass for a groupie and caused a diplomatic incident. * Mathea Ruxanis - Thessian Orchestral Baroque. * Maya and the Azure Supernovas * Mellinix Adados - plays turian folk, in the Hier-Down genre. * Mirovia - a drell band in the Enkindler Gospel tradition. They’re known for including translated-for-hanar versions of their songs in wide release. * Palavariance * Plantaganet Players * Plated Dish - arguably the originator of Hier-Down. * Praxis and the Moxy Tamers * Quicksilver - punk rock * Roberto Rey * Shaln Thade - a drell singer in the Illuminated Primacy * Skourge - according to Shadow Pyjak (Mex Numbrii), "The band with the gimmick that their lead singer is a loud batarian. That's it." * Solid Rawkh * Space Brothers - human band known for the insipid "A Thousand Peoples" * Spark of Genius * Surface Tension - Wet Skin * The Garab Crew * The Navigators * The Necromerchant's Debt * The One Left Standing - Wet Skin * The Polin Kraas Group - Wet Skin * The Screaming Cause - lead singer is Lady Destroyer Joris Sakist * The TriChordates * Thresher - Krogan grunge-metal-power slop * Tokyo Outlaws - Technically a J-Rock group, their style fluctuates between gothic rock and heavier genres. * Vestigial - Cal Zemeek of Vestigial was a salarian born polydactyl, with five fingers on each hand. He made good use of them playing his instrument. He died of an overdose. * Waterslide Decapitation - often reminiscent of salarian synth from 2157. Threads of Interest Terrible Music Thread: Are any of those listed above featured? Let's find out. Category:Music Category:Culture Category:Media & Entertainment